


hidden relationship

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [370]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rika and her teacher spend time together after school.
Relationships: Sasaki Rika/Terada Yoshiyuki
Series: Commissions [370]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hidden relationship

It is always nice to be able to get some time alone together. At school, Rika has to keep things subtle, has to do her best to keep her friends from figuring out that the “boy” she is so infatuated with is none other than their teacher, and she has to keep it a secret that he returns her feelings, that the two of them are a lot closer outside of the classroom than anyone would ever realize just from looking at them.

Yoshiyuki is good at keeping things professional at school, treating her no differently than he treats any other student, so even if her frequent blushing were enough to tip people off about her feelings, most would just assume that it was a one-sided crush, that their teacher would never actually return her feelings, would never do something like _that_. No one knows just how hard he has fallen for Rika, or that the two of them are not able to keep their hands off of each other once they are alone together.

Rika always looks forward to that time, always looks forward to having him to herself so that he can take care of her, just like she always needs him to. She fell for him first because he reminded her a lot of her own father, and even now that they are more involved, she still lets herself get caught up in those fantasies of having him as a father figure, of Yoshiyuki taking her care of her like his own little girl, and those thoughts excite her more than she can possibly say.

That is one of the benefits of having an older boyfriend, she supposes. Some of her friends are content with boys their own age, content with the boys in their class, but not her. She is always going to prefer her older boyfriend, the man who takes care of her whenever they are alone, and she is always happy to have him all to herself, to be able to indulge in everything that he does for her, where she does not have to keep trying to hide her feelings for him, because there is no one else around to figure them out.

“School was fun today,” she says, and that is something that she often says, wanting to praise him for all the things he has done. She really means it, too; after falling for him, she has started to enjoy school a lot more, and he is the best teacher that she has ever had.

“But you’re ready to have a different kind of fun now, aren’t you, Rika?” he teases her, making her blush. Like always, he can see right through her, knowing just what she has on her mind now that the two of them are alone. It is actually rather hard to focus on what he is teaching, because she is more focused on the teacher himself, letting her mind wander a little bit, remembering the things that they are able to do when no one is watching. It makes her impatient for the times that she is not busy with practices or lessons, when she is able to go straight to him, with nothing else standing in the way.

“Nothing to be shy about,” he says, “I’ve been thinking the same thing. It sure is hard to pretend not to notice just how cute you are at school.”

There is nothing that she loves more than to hear him praise her like that. No matter what he praises her for- her looks, her intelligence, her talents- it feels like the most important thing that she is ever going to hear, and she trusts him above all else. It only serves to get her that much more excited for him, and, as if sensing this, he leans down to put his lips to hers, making her moan softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her close, and she can feel the heat from his body, making her feel safe and secure. He always makes her feel so safe, because she knows that she can trust him to take good care of her.

Once he breaks the kiss, he starts to help her out of her school uniform, making sure to keep it neat so that it will not be wrinkled when it comes time for her to put it back on. They do everything that they can to hide what it is that she does whenever she is not at home, and not busy with school or lessons, with her mother always believing that she is with one of her friends, and her friends are always willing to cover for her, even though they still do not know the identity of her mysterious boyfriend.

Once he has Rika stripped down, he has her lay on his bed, where he leans over her, caressing her chest, where the beginnings of breasts have just started to bud. More importantly, he starts to focus on her nipples, which have just started to become sensitive, and the two of them have recently discovered just how sensitive she really is. When he starts to lightly pinch them, Rika is left gasping and whimpering, writhing beneath his touch as he starts to drive her mad with sensation, barely needing to do anything to have his student and younger lover absolutely panting for him.

“There we go,” he murmurs, “doesn’t that feel good? I hope I can make up for how long you had to wait for this. You’ve done such a good job being patient, and you don’t even let it show at school that it’s teasing you so much. You’re such a good girl, Rika.” She bites her lip as she moans for him, his praise doing just as much as his touch, pushing her nearly beyond what she can handle, as she is overwhelmed by all of this pleasure, and that is still the beginning of what he has in store for her.

He takes his time to get her riled up like this before he leans his head down, moving one of his hands so that he can start licking at one of her nipples. When she feels his tongue brushing against her, she cries out, her voice breaking as she is quickly overwhelmed by something so simple. He knows just what to do to her, his experience helping him out plenty, and by now, he knows all of the ways that Rika can fall apart for him, so adorable as she gives in more and more to her pleasure.

After licking at her for a little while, he switches tactics, latching onto her nipple with his lips, so that he can lightly suckle at her. This becomes even more intense for her, almost more than she can handle, and she is left writhing beneath this treatment, his lips and his tongue sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body, and all the while, his fingers continue toying with her other nipple. Rika is so small, so sensitive, that she can barely stand all of this attention, and even now, he is not quite done teasing her yet.

After all, he now has his other hand free, so he moves it down, so that he can feel between her legs. As expecting, she is absolutely soaking wet for him, so turned on by all of this that it is nearly more than her body can take, and once he feels that damp heat, he knows that it will not be long before she is ready for more, if she is not already ready for all of that. Either way, he is going to tease this out a little longer, and he rubs her for a moment, teasing her like that until she is whimpering pathetically, past the point of being able to speak by now, but still trying her best to communicate to him that she wants more than this.

He is still slow as he works a finger inside of her, easing it into her and making her cry out again and again for him. With so much going on at once, it is a wonder she can deal with this at all, so much stimulation that it drives her absolutely crazy, and Yoshiyuki keeps it all up at once- fingering her, toying with her nipple, sucking on her nipple, doing everything that he can to drive his young lover crazy for him.

Rika can’t take it, not for much longer. He can tell just how overwhelmed she is, can tell how much she wants more, and he knows that she is ready for it, that she will easily be able to take him by now. He lifts his head first, detaching his lips from her nipple, and moves that hand as well, leaving her chest alone as he looks up at her. Her face is flushed as she squirms and pants, and now, he withdraws the hand between her legs as well, and Rika seems as if she can hardly breathe, so desperate for more, so desperate for him to stop teasing this out, and finally give her what she wants most.

Yoshiyuki gets off of her so that he can undo his pants before getting back on top of her, and Rika already has her legs spread for him, looking up at him with that desperate, needy look in her eyes. There is nothing she wants more than this, nothing that she could ever desire as much as she desires her favorite teacher, the man that she has fallen completely in love with. He would never completely deny her, no matter how much he enjoys teasing her, and he slowly begins to push forward, pressing the tip of his cock inside of her.

Rika goes limp beneath him, crying out in ecstasy and relief. She is at the point now that she always craves him inside of her, where she can’t really be content without him fucking her, and perhaps that is his fault. Perhaps she is far too young to already be so needy, to already want this so much, so frequently, but he finds that he can’t bring himself to care if he might have corrupted her a bit too much. It is all so good, and it is good for both of them, so he can’t really make himself see what’s wrong with it.

As long as they are both happy, he is certain that nothing else matters, and that is what he tells himself once he has filled her completely, once he can start thrusting gently into her. Rika moans for him, moaning for more, not wanting it gentle right now. He has worked her up far too much, and she wants more than he is giving her, not wanting to take it slow. Fortunately for her, he can give her everything that she wants, thrusting harder and faster, giving it all to her, working her up more and more.

Rika does not take very long to come, because he has already worked her up so much, and he continues to fuck her right through her orgasm, prolonging it, overwhelming her even more, until she can barely tell up from down. She never has the chance to really recover before she is coming all over again, and that is when he joins her in it, allowing himself to succumb to his pleasure as well, the two of them coming in nearly perfect unison this time.

Beneath him, she cries out in a broken, needy voice, and on top of her, he groans, low and satisfied. This is exactly what the two of them needed today, after spending an entire day pretending as if there is nothing between them. Keeping a love like this a secret is difficult enough, but at the same time, it feels worth it in moments like these, when the two of them can finally be together again, and finally work out all of the tension that has built up throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
